Mobile devices, such as smart phones, may include logic to connect to networks through multiple different interfaces. For instance, a mobile device may include circuits to connect to a network through an IEEE 802.11 (WiFi) access network, a Third Generation (3G) cellular access network, and/or a Fourth Generation (4G) cellular access network.